Question: $\left(-2x + 9\right)\left(-6x - 3\right) = \ ?$
$= -2x \cdot \left(-6x - 3\right) + 9 \cdot \left(-6x - 3\right)$ $= \left( -2x \cdot -6x \right) + \left( -2x \cdot -3 \right) + \left( 9 \cdot -6x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 12x^2 + \left( -2x \cdot -3 \right) + \left( 9 \cdot -6x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 12x^2 + \left( 6x - 54x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 12x^2 - 48x + \left( 9 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 12x^2 - 48x - 27$